<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scratches and Bites by LullabliesAndDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669884">Scratches and Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams'>LullabliesAndDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Human/College, Again Prada is a CAT here not a Papillon dog, F/M, Gen, Lydia’s jealous of Prada, Lydia’s jealous of Stiles, Prada’s inlove with Stiles, Sex, Vague mention of Scott, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door opens, the person outside look at her in horror. </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Stiles steps inside her apartment without any second thought, taking her bloody hand to his and studying her injury.</p>
<p>‘Sweet mother of jesus’ his warm hands, careful and worried look, makes her heart jumps a little and it is not helping with her previous trail of thoughts about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scratches and Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is direct continuation of “The Stranger and The Weird Name”</p>
<p>I’ve been a little busy that’s why I was not able to work with any of my WIPs. </p>
<p>My body and brain is still tired from working on a project with my friend, so I only have this one to publish.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this though 🥰</p>
<p>Kisses 😘🥰☺️<br/>— Camille</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia shouldn’t probably overthink it, but she does anyway.</p>
<p>She’s been thinking about her cat. Prada, her white napoleon cat who’s been with her for a year already — her ‘kind of’ a rescued cat.</p>
<p>‘Kind of’ because, the cat was not found on the street, or a breeding-pen, or been abuse by previous owner.</p>
<p>Prada though, was ignored by it’s mother after it’s birth. Her mother never given the poor kitten a milk to drink, and leaving her just wherever. Prada’s mother cat is owned by an acquaintance of Lydia’s, they told her that they can’t take care of the poor kitten anymore, and it’s mother is refusing to nurse the kitten, so on impulse (which she later fault to how her grandma made her like cats), Lydia decided to adopt the cat and name it Prada — after her favorite designer bags, of course.</p>
<p>She didn’t regret adopting the poor kitten, every night though, the kitten made her scared to death thinking that the cat would die because, <em>what the hell does she really knows about taking care of a kitten who’s by the way, not even close to three damn weeks old?</em> </p>
<p>It was a hard work — very hard work, but she managed to keep the kitten alive, and when Prada passes 2 months old in her care, the thought of the cat dying, slowly dissipated. She’s still overreact every now and then when it comes to the cats health, though — these are not what’s running on her thoughts though.</p>
<p>It’s the fact that this small cat has taken a liking to one of her latest fuck buddy.</p>
<p>That guy named Stiles Stilinski (and ohh, Stiles is actually a nickname he told her, and he’s not willing to tell her yet his real name.)</p>
<p>Lydia didn’t notice it at first or maybe she just ignored it at first, but when it became a pattern, she’s now having major issues — issues including, having a teeny-tiny crush on the said man, because he looks so nice and good with her cat, and the said guy is being ultimately cool on the cat‘s affection him.</p>
<p>This is an issue to Lydia, because Lydia doesn’t do crushes.</p>
<p>She doesn’t do relationships.</p>
<p>And mostly, she doesn’t do ‘feelings’.</p>
<p>Feelings and relationships are messy and needs tons of effort.</p>
<p>She’s already occupied with her studies, and of course, her cat. She doesn’t want to be catching feelings on someone and wanting to have a boyfriend. Especially, not the one who she’ve only been fucking on her spare time, and doesn’t really know nothing about.</p>
<p>She’s trying to see any other angle on why her cat like this guy so much — she thinks that, if there’s is a logical explanation on her cat’s behavior, she’ll be able to rid this growing affection she’s also having with the said guy.</p>
<p>And <em>ohhh</em>, can we also mention that for the pass month, Lydia haven’t slept with anyone but Stiles? The guy ruined her for others weather she admit it or not. The attention, and focus he gives Lydia when they’re fucking is <em>amazing</em>.</p>
<p>He always ask what she wants, gives what she wants — and mostly he listens, and he remembers.</p>
<p>He never fails to surprise and astound her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been more than an hour now that Lydia’s been following her cat around her apartment, instead of working on her papers — the paper is mostly finish anyway.  </p>
<p>The cat’s definitely, mostly annoyed at her. Lydia have tons of reddish scratches on her arms that will prove that.</p>
<p>She got different treats and toys on her hands and pockets, experimenting which one Prada would take a liking to, and then use it to lure the cat onto her lap.</p>
<p>If Lydia was not alone she would not do this ridiculous thing — she’s sitting so still, a treat on her lap as she waits ever-so-patiently, for her cat to walk to her.</p>
<p>When Prada took notice of the yummy treat, Lydia’s heart beat nervously as her cat slowly walks towards her. Step by step, Prada reluctance to go near Lydia were empowered by the temptation of the delicious treat on her lap.</p>
<p>The moment Prada got on her lap, Lydia’s heart is soaring, proud of her success. She waited for few seconds and decided that it’s now a safe moment to touch and pet the cat. When her hand landed on the fluffy furs of Prada, the cat immediately backs away in a defensive stance, hisses angrily, and raising her paw to attack.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to flatter you all afternoon with pleasantries. Don’t hiss at me like I’m trying to kill you when I only want to pet you.” Lydia warn the cat, feeling annoyed and ridiculed.</p>
<p>She tried her luck again in petting the feisty cat, slowly edging her hand on the cats head.</p>
<p>“Motherfuc —!”</p>
<p>Prada didn’t only strike a claws on her, the cat bites her hand hard. After Prada release her wrath, she run away to hide inside her cat room. Lydia was about to follow the damn cat to demand an apology -which she knows she wouldn’t get- when her doorbell rang.</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">‘<em>Who</em> —?’ She look at her wall close hanging on top of the television and then remembering that it’s <em>their</em> scheduled ‘come over and fuck’ time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Forgetting her bloody hands, she runs to the door and opens it.</span>
</p>
<p>As soon as the door opens, the person outside look at her in horror. “Oh my god!” Stiles steps inside her apartment without any second thought, taking her bloody hand to his and studying her injury.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sweet</em> <em>mother</em> <em>of</em> <em>jesus</em>’ his warm hands, careful and worried look, makes her heart jumps a little and it is not helping with her previous trail of thoughts about him.</p>
<p>“Did you harass your own cat?” He asked, looking at her face in suspicion after he finished studying her hand.</p>
<p>“What?” Lydia might have been a little taken aback with his question — <em>How did he conclude immediately that this was Prada? And why does he say it like it’s my fault? </em></p>
<p>Before she could open her mouth to argue, Stiles is already walking and carefully dragging her to her bathroom and said. “Let’s put something on that.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She insisted, but not really pulling away from his delicate hold. She’s more amused than annoyed, really.</p>
<p>“I never said you’re not.” He told her, facing her when they got inside the bathroom, then without warning, he holds tight on her waist to lift her up the counter making her squeal in surprise.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that!” She punch him in the chest thinking it’ll be hard enough to hurt him, but the damn guy just laughs and making her blush in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Actually, I do.” He told her, while he rummage the cabinet behind her, trying to find some first-aid kit to clean her up. “You’re so short, if you stay on the floor you’re going to give me a bad backpain after I finish patching you.” He teases. Lydia opening her mouth to fight him, but he place his finger on her lips to shush her “Stop complaining.” He said. Lydia couldn’t do anything but frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you’re cat do to you that made you harass her?” He asked, almost finish with his patching and cleaning work.</p>
<p>“I didn’t!”</p>
<p>He looks at her unconvinced, rising one of his eyebrows. “The cat wouldn’t scratch or bite you like that if you didn’t harass it.”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t!” She insisted, but he only gave her the same look. “Okay... I might have been... a bit. BUT. I was just trying to get Prada to play with me, and maybe, finally get a little bit of affection from her.” She confessed truthfully, looking down and pouting. She suddenly felt like a child complaining, and she doesn’t know how this guy makes her do that.</p>
<p>He sighs, finishing his work and tidying things up.</p>
<p>Then he look at her, waiting for her to look back at him before speaking. “You wouldn’t get close to Prada by harassing her, and annoying her with your attention.”</p>
<p>She wanted to be angry with his statement, but she knows his kind of right. “What do you suggest then?”</p>
<p>“Just let the cat be, they do like to pretend that they are independent pets. Not giving Prada attention will make her wants attention. That’s what cat do.”</p>
<p>He’s so sure of what said, but Lydia isn’t fully convince. “How’d you know? Do you own a cat?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He said the word popping a ‘p’ on the end. Then smiling playfully at her. “I have an aspiring and an intern Vet friend that lets me play with with his patients, and force me to help him with rescuing animals. So, there’s that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahhh so that’s his secret.</em>
</p>
<p>He is still smiling at her, and the quiet makes her suddenly wants to fidget, so she just focused on her bandage hand. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I’m not hooking up with someone who’s covered in blood. That would be nasty.” He joked, laughing before even finishing his sentence.</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>They were both laughing, looking at each other eyes like this there some meaning behind it all — about what, Lydia doesn’t have the slightest idea, but she like how she feels.</p>
<p>And speaking of hooking up, when Stiles snap a look on her lips as their laugh slowly dissipated, she couldn’t help but run her tongue on it and bit her lower lip. Stiles didn’t make a move though, it’s like he’s waiting for her.</p>
<p>Lydia have brighter ideas than kissing and making out though.</p>
<p>She put both her hands on his shoulder, and automatically Stiles put his hands on her waist, she use that as leverage to get herself down the counter and once her feet touches the floor, she slowly run her hands on his chest going down... down, till she’s hooking her finger under his pants.</p>
<p>She haven’t really done anything yet, but Stiles breathing is already hitching, as he watch her and waits for her next move.</p>
<p>Lydia smirks, biting her lips harder as she kneels in front of him.</p>
<p>He kept still, groaning as she palms, massage, and feels the growing bulge of his cock on the stiff fabric of his pants.</p>
<p>Stiles groans louder and moans when Lydia bites on his crotch, making sure it’ll look like she’s hungry for him.</p>
<p>She finally unbutton and pulls down the zipper of his pants, giving him some relief from the tightness he’s feeling. She were still playful with her fingers though, as she hook it over the waistband of his boxer.</p>
<p>Stiles had to place both hand on the counter to support himself, looking down at Lydia, never straying away his eyes. ‘Cheeky bitch’ he whispered that made Lydia giggles because she knew he didn’t intend to said the words out loud, so she tease him more by not pulling his boxer and pants down, and just slips her hand inside his boxers to continue feeling and massaging him. He still stayed as still as he can, letting her do whatever it is she plans. </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity of teasing and playful touches, Lydia finally pull down his pants, his cock fully erect and looking angry — he almost laugh when his cock surprisingly hits Lydia’s face.</p>
<p>The feeling of victory didn’t last long when Lydia swallowed his cock without warning.</p>
<p>She likes his taste.</p>
<p>It’s unexplainably sweet.</p>
<p>This is not the her first blowjob on him, but this is the first she’s thinking going all out — like completely gagging herself with his length, swallowing him whole to make him lose himself. To wreck him.   </p>
<p>Stiles made a series of curses -that Lydia likes and approved- when he felt her nose bumping on his hair and skin — he had to clutch on counter tighter, and control himself to not let go and facefuck her. He wanted her to go on her own pace and enjoy it. It was a little hard though, when her wet warm mouth is so good, and the vibration of her throat as she moan is pushing him on the edge.</p>
<p>Lydia started to move her head, back and forth, her tongue circling on the head then it’s length and -<em>god</em>!- the way she sucks him hard, then soft, then fast makes him lost his mind.</p>
<p>She also didn’t forget to give attention on his balls, palming and squeezing him.</p>
<p>Stiles is really concentrating hard not to come embarrassingly fast.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but run one hand on her head and hair, but never interfering with her pace, just following the movement of her head. “God, you’re so good... so beautiful.” He murmured, but clear enough for Lydia to hear making her grin and stare straight to his eyes.</p>
<p>A few more of her head bobbing, mouth sucking, and swallowing, Stiles can feel he’s release when his balls tightens. “You gotta— gotta pull out... I’m gonna co-come.” He stutters, warning her on his impending release. </p>
<p>But Lydia wanted to see him more wreck than he already is, so instead of pulling out, she swallowed him whole moaning to make vibrations on her throat, and massages his balls hard.</p>
<p>The hand that Stiles had on her hair tightens, not to pull her out but to still her, since she made it clear she won’t pull out. And with a shout, he made his release, not controlling how much cum he’ll let out.</p>
<p>Lydia give him moans of approval, shallowing his overflowing cum, as she slowly pull out, making sure to give it a loud pop.</p>
<p>“You...” he started, as he catch his breath. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He told her, while she smirks and still licks his length as he basked on his orgasm.</p>
<p>When Stiles finally got his control back, he cups Lydia’s face and push her head up till she’s standing up on her tip-toe, and bring her on a heated-wetly kiss. “Hmm. You taste like me.” He told her between kisses, curling his tongue inside her mouth to chase the taste of his own cum. “I like it.”</p>
<p>Lydia’s been quiet the whole time, just smirking her response, pushing and pressing her body hard on him. She took both his hand and place it on her waist, coaxing him to lift her up again the counter. “Fuck me.” She whispered seductively on his ear, giving him chills and shivering spine.</p>
<p>She can feel he’s getting hard again, just a few more grinding and he can go again.</p>
<p>He give her a few more kiss and lean back to check the damage he’s done, and once satisfied, he pulls away to get her down the counter and brings her to bed. </p>
<p>“No.” She protest, holding his hand still. “Let’s fuck here.”</p>
<p>Stiles look at her skeptically, but then nodded his head and kiss her hard, their clothes disappearing one by one ‘till they’re completely naked. After a minute, his hand searches blindly on the cabinets behind her hoping to find a condom.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Lydia lean back, annoyed at his fumbling.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have a condom on my pocket so I’m trying to find condoms at your cabinets, but there’s seems to be none.” He’s rummage on the cabinet again, but came out of nothing. His lucky Lydia kind of find his spasms endearing or she might have already lose the mood.</p>
<p>She reach on his dick, sliding her finger on it slit and teasing it, liking how big and full it look on her small hand, and how his face contorted in pleasure. She wonders how it’ll feels inside her without the barriers of a condom.“No.” She said, looking at his face, his eyes.</p>
<p>He might have interpreted it as a rejection of sex because he started to look horrified, and Lydia just wants to laugh, “What? You just said —“</p>
<p>“Well, I mean... fuck me without a condom.” She answered quickly, dismissing his thoughts of rejection. <em>Ohhh if you could just see the look on his face when she told him that — it was priceless. </em></p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He asked, not sure if this is a good idea.</p>
<p>Lydia just shrug, pushing him to her making him groan “I’m clean, and I never forget to get drink my pills. I want you to fuck me raw.” The last part was said with emphasis in every word, sending another chills on his spines.</p>
<p>Stiles had to clear his throat and breath in deeply before he could speak again. “Just so we get it clear here, I’m also clean. I could send you a proof if you don’t believe it —“</p>
<p>She shut him up by squeezing his dick hard. “I believe you.”</p>
<p>“Okay... okay — are you hundred percent sure though? Cuz I’ve read somewhere that pills are not hundred percent, even condoms. Bu-but, those two combined together is surely safe for any accidents right? So, so — I mean, if I got you pregnant I’ll assure you that I’ll support whatever your decision will be and that —“</p>
<p>“No one’s gonna get pregnant. Okay?” Lydia’s not sure how her mood is still not ruin with all this talk, and how he is still rock hard. “So, are you going to fuck me? Or do you want me to kick you out and just find someone else to fuck me?” It was a empty treat because she really want to feel him inside her so bad.</p>
<p>The bastard chuckles and told her, “So impatient.” As he took her hand off his dick and pin it on top of her head.</p>
<p>His hand is so big and wide that he was able to hold both of her hands with just one of his, trapping it on top of her head and not letting her do any touching. It’s his time now to take control of things and Lydia likes it.</p>
<p>He lines his angry red cock on her weeping cunt with his free hand, not pushing inside yet, but teasing her as he slides it up and down her clit and passing her entrance.</p>
<p>“Stiles —“ she whines, she couldn’t take the anticipation anymore.</p>
<p>He ignored her, surging to her breast to suck and bites till her nipples pebbles and sting.</p>
<p>She needed friction so badly, but he’s not giving it to her so she tried to free her hand from his hold to touch herself. “Be a good girl Lydia.” He warned when she almost free one of her hand. “I let you play with me earlier. Let me play you.”</p>
<p>Now it’s her time to shiver.</p>
<p>She nodded at him no matter how much she needed her release already.</p>
<p>He smirks evilly, and before Lydia even notice it, he’s actually tying her hands on her back using her underwear. “You see, I don’t trust you’re going to be good.” She bites her lower lip and whines loudly when he squeezes her breast hard as he licks and bites her neck.</p>
<p>Stiles don’t usually go for dominance but she loves it when he does, because even though he post to be dominant, he still make sure that she had it good — so good that it ruins her to others.</p>
<p>She’s so wet that it was not hard for Stiles to push three finger inside her but it still made her scream.</p>
<p>She could already come with just his thrusting fingers inside her as he plays with her breast and skin, but he doesn’t let her. Every time her cunt squeezes his fingers, a warning that she’s about to come, he will pull away completely leaving her a whiny, drooling, and breathless mess, then the bastard would just chuckle. He will wait for a few seconds till she calms down a little and be still before he pushes and thrust his fingers again, just to pull away <em>again</em> when he knows that she about to come.</p>
<p>She wanted to complain and protest, but on the back of her mind, she loves what he is doing.</p>
<p>“Stiles —“ she called, gasping from being on the edge multiple times but not really being allow to come. “I can’t — Please... I need, I —“</p>
<p>“What? Tell me Lydia.” He asked while he makes a trail of kisses on her jaw.</p>
<p>“Make me come? Please?” She wanted to move and run her hands to his hair, but of course she can’t do that. All she can do is whine, gasp, and moan. </p>
<p>The bastard smirk, kissing her mouth hard before asking, “With my fingers? I thought you want my cock?”</p>
<p>Her mind is too overwhelm with want that she doesn’t remember the word pride anymore, and just begs to him, “Cock... please — I need, I ne —“ Lydia started to tear, she really could take it anymore.</p>
<p>“Sshhh.” He shush her using the finger he just pull out of her mess of a cunt, licking her tears off.</p>
<p>He finally push his cock inside her making Lydia scream in pleasure.</p>
<p>She was shaking from the raw feeling of his hot cock. She can feel he’s shaking too — trying his hardest not to slam and pound his hip on her, he wants her to take few seconds to get use to his massive cock.</p>
<p>He took off her binds and let her hands fly on his shoulder, gripping and scratching his back with her long nails, making him hiss in painful pleasure. </p>
<p>Stiles started to move in a slow pace, listening to each gasp, moans, and hitch of her breathe.</p>
<p>When Lydia bites his shoulder, he couldn’t help but pound on her, thrusting in abandon.</p>
<p>“Please — ahhh!“ The sound of their bodies slapping together is filthy, her moans and screams mixing on it.</p>
<p>“Please what?” Stiles asked, his nose filled with the smell of sex both of them is releasing, making him more horny than he already is.</p>
<p>“Ha-harder.” She pleaded, and he gave her want she wants and needed. “Don’t stop. Please don’t — ahhh!” Two thrust later both of them are bursting in body-shaking, white-noise, hard orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is filled with just the sound of them trying to catch their breath.</p>
<p>Stiles forehead leaning on the cabinet behind Lydia, while she lays he head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>When both of them finally catches their breaths, Stiles started to pepper kisses on her shoulder while Lydia rubs her hand up and down his back.</p>
<p>He hiss, feeling the painful sting on his back. He lean back slightly looking at his back on the full-body mirror behind him. His back us covered in long scratches apparently.</p>
<p>“That was.” Lydia started, biting her lip to stop smiling like a fool.</p>
<p>“I know.” He chuckles a little and steal a quick kiss. Then noticing her bruising hand and the bandages he put on her wounds from earlier are all mess up, making him frown. “I think I kinda went too far. Sorry.” He apologizes sincerely, as he caress her wrist. </p>
<p>She didn’t even felt any pain till he mentioned it. She doesn’t mind though. </p>
<p>Lydia let go of her lips and allowed herself smile like a fool. “Naaa, I like it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” His whiskey eyes is twinkling, <em>of course she likes it.</em></p>
<p>“Ohh you would know if I don’t.” She told him instead.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He agreed, cupping her face, but before he could surge on another heated kiss, Lydia place her finger on his lips pushing him softly.</p>
<p>“Now, get off me. I feel so sticky, I want to shower.”</p>
<p>He frowns then laugh, but helps her get down the counter. “Can I join?” He asked as a joke as he watch her walk to her shower stall.</p>
<p>She turn to look at him like he just said something stupid. “Dumbass, of course you are.”</p>
<p>And Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice, following her inside the showers like an obedient puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>